Ris encore pour moi
by Myley
Summary: Hommage aux jumeaux Weasley. Spoiler tome 7. Oneshot.


**Hum hum... Je tenais à rendre HOMMAGE à mes jumeaux que JK Rowling à MASSACRE à la fin du tome 7... J'ai trouvé quand même exageré, et particulièrement honteux, qu'elle fasse crever Fred et qu'elle ne parle plus de George après ! Merde ! Z'étaient jumeaux ! Et puis son happy end à la guimauve, il m'a soulé !**

**Alors quand une Myley décide de faire un OS-remplaçage-de-l'oubli-du-tome-sept en écoutant la BO du Seigneur des Anneaux (le thème d'Arwen, savez, la musique bien chialante quand elle imagine Aragorn mourrir ("Evenstar - Howard Shore" pour celles qui voudraient se mettent dans le move de mon état d'esprit en écrivant la fic)) **

**eh ben ça donne CA. Attention les yeux... C'est pas franchement joyeux... MON POV FRED QUE MEME ! D'OU IL MEURT ? MAIS D'OU ? Arf cette JK Rowling... Je devrais lui envoyer un colis piégé tiens...**

* * *

_Frederic Weasley, 1978-1998_

_Tu étais mon soleil du matin et mon étoile du soir_

Je l'ai senti, lorsque tu es parti. C'est difficile à décrire. Je n'étais pas dans la pièce, et pourtant, j'ai senti une partie de moi s'arracher d'un coup, un frisson, un vide. Ta mort, ça été comme louper un virage, sortir de la route et tomber du haut d'un ravin. J'ai senti mon cœur chuter dans ma poitrine, le vertige m'envahir. Et les ténèbres. Et la peur. Et la perte.

Personne ne peut obtenir plus que ce qui lui est dû. Et moi je voulais vivre, vivre éternellement, et rire avec toi, me réveiller à tes côtés, chaque matin. Sans toi, je ne suis que la moitié d'un tout, la moitié d'un cercle brisé à jamais. Avant ta mort, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé à quel point notre lien était fort. Nous étions un. Une âme, dans deux corps. Des jumeaux, une seule personne. Les mêmes pensées, les mêmes paroles, la même apparence. Toi et moi. Nous étions interchangeables. Je regarde ta tombe comme si je ne la voyais pas. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne pleure pas. Je me contente de regarder. Tout me semble si loin, si terne désormais.

Depuis vingt ans, avons-nous seulement été sérieux plus d'une fois dans notre vie ? Toujours à blaguer, à sourire, à tel point que certains nous pensaient sans émotion aucune. A déconner dans la vie, à mourir dans un éclat de rire. Ta mort est une farce Fred. Mais celle-la ne m'amuse pas. Elle me glace, ma pris toute joie, toute lueur. Le prix de toutes ces années d'insouciance est simplement trop élevé. Pourquoi le rire mérite-t-il une telle punition ? Fallait-il me couper en deux, m'arracher une aile, pour me forcer à devenir automate ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tu meurts ? Qu'ils se rassurent, j'ai perdu mon insouciance, tu as emporté mes éclats de rires et mes larmes. Toutes ces émotions que nous partagions, je les ai enterrées avec toi. Je ne pense qu'à te rejoindre, et voir ton sourire à nouveau, entendre ta voix, me voir en te regardant, retrouver ma deuxième aile. Ils t'ont arraché à moi, alors qu'ils m'emmènent, qu'ils fassent de moi ce qu'ils veulent, me mettre dans une boite et en jeter la clef. Ca m'est égal. Qu'ils me rangent n'importe où.

Je nous croyais immortels. Les jumeaux Weasley, comme le nom d'un Dieu éternel, immuable, invincible. Me voilà doublement puni. Avec toi, je ne ressentais ni la douleur, ni la peur, je vivais chaque minute sur cette Terre, et j'en chérissais les secondes. Maintenant je sens le froid m'envahir, m'ensevelir. Il n'a fallu que d'une minute pour faire s'écrouler toutes mes certitudes. Ils ont tué deux oiseaux avec la même pierre. Finalement, te perdre à été facile, comme boire un verre de trop. Je ne réalise même pas que tu es mort, je ne comprends pas le sens de ce mot, je regarde ta tombe, j'imagine ton corps sous cette dalle, mais je ne réalise pas. Tu ne peux pas être mort ! Tu ne peux tout simplement pas être mort ! C'est impossible !

- Tu entends Fred ? C'est impossible !

Me voilà à parler tout haut, seul dans ce cimetière. Vais-je sombrer dans la folie ? Converser avec un miroir et essayer de retrouver mon reflet perdu ? Je l'appellerai Fred. Et je survivrai avec. Dieu, j'ai si froid.

- George ?

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers le propriétaire. C'est Bill. Ses yeux sont rougis par les larmes qu'il a versées. Et dire que mes yeux, à moi, restent inexorablement secs. C'est d'un cynisme à pleurer !

- Viens. Ne reste pas seul ici.

- Il va revenir… Je sais qu'il n'y a rien sous cette pierre. Il n'y a rien Bill. C'est juste un piège. Une nouvelle farce de Fred. Il n'est pas mort tu sais ? Il n'est pas mort ! Il va bien !

J'ai l'air fou. Je le sais. Bill me regarde tristement, et resserre sa prise sur mon épaule. Une lueur de folie brille dans mes yeux éteints. Mes paroles sont insensées pour eux, et tellement sensées pour moi. J'en suis fébrile, hystérique. _Il va revenir_. Je refuse d'admettre que tu es _mort_.

- Non George. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Si ! Tu vas voir ! Il… Il… Si moi je suis là, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas loin ! On ne peut pas être séparé ! Tu le sais ça hein ?! Si un jumeau Weasley est quelque part, alors sa moitié n'est jamais loin ! Si Fred était vraiment mort, je ne serais plus là non plus… Je ne serais…

Et soudain, la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Je réalise que jamais plus je ne te reverrai. Et que ta disparition est irrémédiable. C'est le sentiment le plus étrange que j'ai jamais ressenti. Réaliser, _comprendre_, la mort, et la mort de soi qui plus est.

Je m'effondre dans les bras de Bill. Et l'eau déferle enfin sur mes joues. Tu es mort. Tu m'as abandonné. Tu ne reviendras jamais.

- T'avais pas le droit. TU M'ENTENDS FRED ? T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT. Tu avais promis. Pour toujours. Ensemble. JE TE HAIS ! JE TE DETESTE ! Ne me laisse pas.

Ne me laisse pas. Je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse. Toi, ou Bill qui me tient contre lui, qui m'apporte le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. Et je pleure, je pleure toutes ces larmes que j'aurais dû verser, en te voyant étendu.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Tous les autres nous ont rejoints. Ron, Charlie, Percy et Ginny. Il ne manque que toi, même si tu dors, là, sous nos pieds. D'une manière ou d'une autre nous sommes tous réunis.

- Il n'est pas vraiment mort George, murmure Ron. Il continue à vivre en toi, lorsque je te regarde, je le vois lui, et je te vois toi. Tant que tu vivras, Fred ne sera jamais mort. Du moins, pas en apparence...

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Ron puisse un jour sortir quelque chose d'aussi beau. Je regarde ma famille, et mon cœur me fait si mal, il bat dans le gouffre que tu as crée. Faiblement, je souris à Ron pour ses paroles de réconfort.

Je me redresse, et je regarde une dernière fois ta tombe.

_Tu étais mon soleil du matin et mon étoile du soir._

Personne ne peut obtenir plus que ce qui lui est dû. Et je voulais vivre, vivre éternellement avec toi, et me réveiller à tes côtés, chaque matin. Mais tu devais mourir. C'était écrit. Et moi je devais rester, seul, sans toi. Où est la justice dans tout ça ? Je pourrai essayer de vivre pour nous deux, mais le coeur n'y sera plus. Je ne survivrai que pour ton souvenir. Du moins, aussi longtemps que ton absence pourra être supportée.

Alors que Charlie me prend par les épaules, et que nous partons tous les six, je crois entendre un murmure s'élever dans les airs.

- Ris encore pour moi George.

Je ne saurais dire si j'ai rêvé ou non.


End file.
